T-DOT Reunion
by NoLove10
Summary: The whole Nikita cast along with few close friends and family reunite in Toronto, where it all started for a special gathering. Will it be a yes or no? Ship: Shane & Maggie


_In honor of Shane's Instagram post about his four year anniversary, I figured this would be a good reason to post something and the idea just sort of came so I decided to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy it._

888

_One week ago…_

The idea had been sitting in the back of his mind for months, and with their anniversary approaching in a week, he couldn't seem to get the thought out of his head. Sitting by the bar, he smoothed his fingers over the little black box and smiled at his purchase as he took a sip of his iced bourbon.

_This_ was possibly the biggest decision he was going to make and he had no doubt that it was the right thing to do. Four years is been a long time and with everything they've been through with each other, he figured Maggie proved herself far and beyond and she deserved something back in return. He's never felt more loved, or safer, or happier than when he's with Maggie and that had to count for something.

_**First:**_

Picking up his phone from the counter, he strolled in his contact for a particular number. His mother. He needed to make her aware of the decision he was about to make because his mother is also one of the most important people in his life. And though he knows how much Catherine loves Maggie, his mother's opinion mattered to him and a little bit of advice was never too much.

The call went through and a few beeps later, his mother's voice came over the line and he could also hear their dog barking and his sister Simone in the background arguing about recipes.

He shook his head.

"Hey ma!"

Hearing his mother's voice calmed him down instantly. Carrying this small little box around was possibly the heaviest burden on his shoulder. He couldn't understand how something so small could make his pockets feel so heavy. He hasn't been sleeping at all. All he's done since he picked out the ring is picturing the many ways he was going to do _this_ without crapping in his pants because he had everything to lose if she refused.

"Oh, Shane, dear. How are you, sweetheart?"

He chuckled. "I'm great mom. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, honey. We're attempting baking at the house and Simone put salt in the pastries instead of sugar."

Shane laughed. It sounded like his little sister's doing.

"Great. You're both there. Maybe you can put me on speaker because I have to tell you guys something." He announced.

Suddenly all the noise in the background grew quiet and Shane figured his mother and sister were on edge at the moment.

Then Simone's voice came over the line. Teasing him as she so enjoys doing on any occasion.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"Nice to hear your voice too, sis." He said. "But anyways, I'm thinking about proposing to Maggie. What do you guys think?"

It all went quiet.

"Mom?"

His family's history on wedding wasn't actually the best. His parents were divorced and separated when he was just about a toddler. Simone was much younger than he is and she was focused on her writing, her music and other things so that didn't exactly make her the marriage type yet.

And as for other relatives, he wasn't quite sure either.

But this was it for him. He's a thirty-five years old, handsome, charming man who's in love with a beautiful woman. It was basically now or never. He and Maggie were never in a rush with things and they were never hell bent on the marriage topic but he knew. Even though Maggie doesn't bring it up, he knows she thinks about it sometimes and so does he.

"I honestly thought you were NEVER going to propose!" His mother blurted.

Shane could finally hear himself breathing again. Oh what a relief it was.

"I'm so proud of you honey!" His mother said. "You and Maggie are absolutely perfect for each other and you're going to be a great husband."

"It's about time Quigley becomes a Snaith." Simone chuckled. "Congratulations, big brother."

"Thanks." Shane smiled. "I was hoping you guys could fly out to Toronto? It'd mean the world to me if you guys would come."

"Of course we'll be there." Both Catherine and Simone offered.

"Great." Shane said. "Now I gotta go. I love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Bye Shannon!"

"Bye Simone. Bye ma! I'll talk to you guys soon."

Not that he was worried but with his family's approval, he felt much at ease.

One down, four to go.

…

_**Second:**_

For as long as he can remember, the friends he's made on Nikita have been there for him. And even after the show ended, they still were close friends and they all kept contact. If it wasn't for that show, he and Maggie probably would've never met.

So he wanted those people there with him because they were family and it was time for a reunion.

Going through his text messages, he composed a group text.

**To: Aisha, Aaron, Lynds, Dev, Noah, Mel, Lyndie, Xander, Albert, Craiggers, Tig**

**IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. FAMILY REUNION TDOT. I'M PROPOSING TO MAGS AND I WANT ALL OF YOU THERE. **

**MORE DETAILS SOON. HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE.**

**-S **

_Message sent._

Two down, three to go.

He finished the rest of his drink and called it a night. The rest would come after a good night of rest.

888

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan to finish this story rather quickly because it's a three shot so let me know what you thought in a review.


End file.
